Black Spade: A Black Jack fan fiction PART TWO
by AnimeMangaOtakuWriter
Summary: Black Jack is a unlicensed surgeon, who charges high fees for his service. But, lately, he has been losing jobs to a new unlicensed surgeon by the name of Black Spade. Who is this mysterious person?  Note: Black Spade and Hikaru are fan characters .


Part two

Prologue

Chapter one, Another surgeon

Black Jack climbed out of his car, followed close by his charge, Pinoco. Black Jack readjusted his hat, and grabbed his medical bag. He looked up at the tall mansion he was about to enter. He and Pinoco walked up the stairs and rang the door bell.

A tall man opened the door, his face pale. "Are you doctor Black Jack?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am." Black Jack replied.

"I am sorry that you came all this way, but another surgeon already took care of the problem."

"What do you mean by that?" Black Jack demanded. "You hired me to operate and now your saying that the job was given to someone else?"

"The person came to my door and asked if there was someone sick in the house." the man tried to explain, "When I said yes, the man came into the house with a little boy. He took out a bag and asked where the patient was. I was surprised at how fast he operated. Why, he had the operation done in only two hours!"

Black Jack pondered this for a moment. It couldn't be Biwamaru, he thought. Who was it?

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" Black Jack asked.

"Dark blue hair, skinny, about 28. He wore sunglasses, even though it was morning." the man at the door replied nervously. "If you ever meet him, don't say that I told you about him."

Suddenly, a young lady came stumbled to the door.

"Ai!" the man gasped, putting his arm around the girls waist to keep her from falling.

"I heard you talking with the doctor." the girl said. "I know who the boy is! He is Black Spade, a new unlicensed surgeon."

"A new surgeon, eh?" Black Jack mumbled.

Pinoco, who had been quiet throughout this discussion, spoke up, "Chenchei, you have to twalk to this Bwack Spwade pwerson!"

Black Jack nodded. He said goodbye to the people then he and Pinoco got back into his car.

"Black Spade…" Black Jack mumbled. "Never heard of him…"

Will he every know who this Black Spade person is?

Chapter two, Who are you?

(Black Jack's POV)

I stared at a medical record, reading it while Pinoco nagged me about the mysterious Black Spade.

"Chenchei! He already took a lot of your jobs!" Pinoco pouted.

"Best to leave him alone for now." I mumbled a reply. I continued to stare at the record. I couldn't concentrate with Pinoco yelling contently.

"Chenchei-!"

"Pinoco!" I yelled. "Shouldn't you be cooking dinner right now." I tried to calm myself. I rub my eyes, taking in deep breaths.

Pinoco thought for a moment. "Okay." she frowned. She walked out of the room, glaring at me. She slammed the door closed.

I sighed, and turned back to my desk. I stared out the window at the now setting sun. It was almost time to eat.

"Chenchei! Foods weady!" I heard Pinoco call.

I stood up and put away the medical record that I had been examining. I glanced around to make sure everything was in place. When I was satisfied that everything was right, I walked out of the room to the small dinning room.

I saw the nicely set table and the food neatly lined around the middle. The smell of spicy curry and rice whiffed up to my nose. The nice brownish red curry was still warm. The bowls and other utensils were clean and shiny.

I finally noticed how hungry I was. I sat down at my chair just as Pinoco walked into the room again with some water. She placed a small cup at her side of the table, and gave me a large glass. She settled down, proud of the meal she had prepared. I had to admit, she cooks good curry.

I dug in to my food. I hadn't eaten much of my food when I started to feel like I was being watched. I looked up and saw Pinoco staring at me. No wonder.

"what is it, Pinoco?" I asked.

"I just thought of something, what if Black Spade is a _girl_?" Pinoco replied.

I nearly choked on my rice. "Pinoco! Why must you think up stuff like that?" I muttered, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

Pinoco shrugged. "Just call it a women's intuition!" she smiled slightly, then went back to eating her food.

I rolled my eyes and began to eat my now semi warm curry.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from under the table. Pinoco gasped. I looked under the table just as something bright yellow shot out. I looked up and saw something. "Largo!" I scowled the old dog. Largo whined. I turned to Pinoco, "Didn't you feed Largo?" I asked.

"Of course I did!" Pinoco retorted.

Just as I was about to reply, I heard a knocking on the door. I stood up and told Pinoco to stay in the dinning room. I had a weird feeling for some reason.

I walked out of the dinning room, into the living room, and into the hall. By then, the knocking had stopped. I pulled open the door and was just in time to see a flash of navy blue streak across the lawn.

I grabbed my cape and a scalpel, and then ran after the running figure. The person was nearly out of sight, so I put on some more speed. I was catching up to the person. In a minute, I was right behind him. I reached out and grabbed for his shoulder. The person turned around and jumped slightly into the air. He stretched out his leg and kicked at me. I ducked just in time. The guy landed back on the ground, crouching down in on the ground gasping for breath.

"K-Kuro-kun!" I heard the person gasp. The voice was gentle, and very feminine.

I squinted at the guy in the darkness, trying to find out who it was. I kneeled down next to the person at eye level.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Please tell me."

Suddenly, the persons face was close to mine. Too close for comfort. But, I did notice something. The he was a _she_. Her face came closer to mine, and her lips went close to my ear. I was in some kind of shock. I didn't know what she was about to do. I couldn't move.

"Kuro-kun, don't you remember me?" she whispered into my ear. "It makes me very sad, Kuro-kun."

I finally got hold of myself and pulled away from the girl. "Why wont you say who you are and how do you know my name?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry, Kuro-kun." the girl stood up and pulled out a needle from a pocket of her pants.

"Wait, what are you doing with that?" I asked. The girl ran to me and punctured the needle into my arm. I stared at the girl. A tear fell into my face. I saw the girl had tears steaming from her close eyes. I began to feel faint. Just before I knocked out, I noticed her face close to my ear again.

"Hikaru." she whispered. I stared at her face. She had big dark red eyes and navy blue hair.

Then everything went black.


End file.
